


Unable to keep my mind off you

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-war AR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven





	Unable to keep my mind off you

Friday afternoon in the staff room. I like to drop in every once in a while. Watching them getting nervous gives me the feeling of normality. Everything is still as it should be while they are wary in my presence. They excludes Sirius; there seems to be nothing in my power to unnerve him. Nothing I want to do, that is. It is still sort of unreal to see him react  like a playful puppy beaming with happiness at my very sight, but I can't deny it feels good. I tell him off when we're alone.

We agreed... I demanded that we keep it secret, mainly because I want to keep my private life private.  
“How should I manage to keep my hands off you, when you are looking so deliciously cute sometimes?” ,he pouted.  
“I don't look CUTE!”  
“You do, just now.” he whispered leaning over to kiss my neck.”Deeelicioussss...”  , his tongue licking slowly down my collarbone.  
“Immature brat..., unruly mongrel...” I forced him to his knees and stopped his blabbing the only way that works. His hand were kept off me by a cord, but his lips and tongue indulged enthusiastically in the task right in front of him. “Deviant Pureblood.”

How should I keep my mind off him? I'm standing in this room trying to impose authority on my staff and the only thing I can think of is Sirius on his knees begging for.... me. The mutt will drive me insane one of these days.

It's hard to imagine that they haven't noticed, but then I sometimes don't believe it myself. Sirius Black loves Severus Snape, the sheer idea is so absurd that they didn't believe it, if I walked up to him and kissed him right now. There is this irrational wish to do exactly that, to let them know Sirius is mine, mine alone. He loves me, me who they all consider ugly, a nasty bastard, barely endurable. They hardly accepted our friendship. I'm sure they are still waiting for him to get real again. Once he has settled in with an adult life, completely recovered from those lost years of which even I have only a vague idea gotten in those rare moments when he lets down his 'I'm alive; no harm done' front, found new friends and got to know his old ones again, he won't need me anymore. I will lose him like I lost Lily. Who stays with me when he has a choice?

“One day you will turn all of us into timid, little mice with your glare, Sev.”  Sirius says quietly. I barely manage to avoid his casual touch. He grins sheepishly and shrugs. It's in his nature to push the limits.


End file.
